fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Timmy Turner
"What could possibly go wrong?" —Timmy's catchphrase Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner II is the main character of the show, who has two fairy parents, Cosmo and Wanda, and a fairy godbrother, Poof. He remains 10 throughout the entire series due to a floating timeline which allows characters to not age. Personality Timmy is defined as proud and arrogant but yet he is scrawny and weak but makes up for it by being extremely witty and clever. He can be lazy and selfish but is truely brave and herioc proving to be rather caring and loving. Unlike his friends who are quite comfortable with being unpopular, Timmy desperately tries being cool in high hopes that he will win Trixie over. In Wishology he and Trixie kiss and Timmy wants to do it again but is unfortunately interrupted. He also has a very short attention span and constantly gets F's, his common grade despite being average. He is always looking for the easy way out and despite aknowledging Cosmo as a complete idiot usually takes his wish ideas over Wanda's which involve more effort on his part and less excitement. Biography Timmy Turner is the main character of the show The Fairly Odd Parents. He originally had two fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, but since Poof was added, he now has three and now instead of Cosmo and Wanda being his fairy godparents, and Poof being his godbrother, they are now his fairy family. Timmy sometimes likes to make extreme wishes. His favorite super hero is the Crimson Chin, and likes to read the Crimson Chin comic books. Timmy also sometimes breaks Da Rules, but tricks Jorgen Von Strangle into giving him back his fairy godparents. His birthday is March 21. Ancestry Timmy Turner is the only child of Mr. Turner and Mrs. Turner also the Grandson of Pappy, who is the son of Johnny Turner, who is the son of Timmy Tiberius Turner I, who is the son of William Temple Franklin, who is the son of William Franklin who is the son of Benjamin Franklin, who is the son of Josiah Franklin. Early life When Timmy's parents first had him, they thought he was going to be a girl, so they brought him girly things. This explains why Timmy wears a pink shirt and a pink hat. It also explains why his parents have baby photos of him in dresses. As Timmy grew older, his dad recorded everything that he did everyday, and put it all on tape so they could watch it later. When he turned 8, Timmy's parents told a lie that made Timmy get stuck with the evil babysitter Vicky. When he threw his lucky magic 9 ball, Timmy received Cosmo and Wanda as fairy godparents who are now his fairy family, who helped Timmy throughout his life with Vicky. Even if they broke Da Rules, they stayed together happily. Timmy's birthday is, in fact, the day after that of celebrity Chip Skylark. At school At school, Timmy is considered a "loser", along with his friends, and tries to become a popular kid so he can hang with his crush, Trixie Tang. Unfortunately, when he wishes to be cool, it results in some kind of scrape that Timmy eventually gets himself out of, nearly losing his fairies in the process. Timmy sometimes makes wishes to impress Trixie. In "Movie Magic", he made a real-life movie instead of entering the movie with his friends in it to the Dimmsdale Film Festival, trying to win to impress Trixie. But he decided to go with the original movie to keep his friends. He failed to win Trixie over, but did not give up. Timmy has two best friends: Chester McBadbat and A.J., and two back-up friends: Sanjay and Elmer. Denzel Crocker is a teacher at Timmy's school who believes in fairies and follows Timmy around, trying to show the world Timmy's fairies and proving that fairies DO exist. In Abra-Catastrophe!, his instinct proved successful, but when Timmy got his fairies back, he wished that everyone had forgotten that he had fairies, so Crocker went back to being considered "Crazy Guy." Crocker also has a knack for giving Timmy F's, Timmy's common grade. In The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, it is revealed that Timmy tried to prevent Mr. Crocker from losing his godparents (who happened to be Cosmo and Wanda as well), but in the end, just caused ''Crocker's insanity, instead of preventing it. Future life It has been confirmed that in twenty years in the future, Timmy will have two children, Tommy and Tammy, and resides in the same house he did as a child. His spouse is unrevealed, but the children were given characteristics of both Tootie and Trixie, his most frequent love interests in the show, so that fans of these pairings could envision the mother as either one. At age 18, Timmy will forget that he ever had fairies, meaning that he still has 8 years with Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof. Weaknesses Timmy's weaknesses are bare feet, oranges, man eggs, clowns, and education or learning. Most of Timmy's weaknesses might have been brought from Cartoon Network when they created The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy's character Billy, who fears the same things as Timmy. Look-alikes/Alter Egos Cleft, the boy-chin wonder In the episode, "''Chin Up!", Timmy accidentally revealed to the Chin that was just a comic book character, and the Chin lost his confidence. Timmy entered the universe of Crimson Chin, and helped him regain it, as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (a tribute to Robin from Batman), and acts as his sidekick. Cleft's powers are suit-based, and can pull any prop or weapon out of his cleft.Cosmo and Wanda act as Timmy's two dog sidekicks-- Ace the Chin-Hound and Clefto (a tribute to Batman's and Superman's respective super-pets; Ace the Bat-Hound and Krypto). Timmy Turner also defeates the Chin's evil twin, the Nega-Chin, under this Cleft alias. Timmy donnes the Cleft alter-ego in Crimson Chin bumpers aired on Nickelodeon and NickToons TV, and in the half-hour special "The Big Superhero Wish". This alias was playable in the 2003 video game Breakin' Da Rules. Mal-Timmy Mal-Timmy was created by A.J. and Mr. Crocker. A evil clone version of Timmy, he has four arms, black hair, claws and feet, a forked tongue, sharp yellow vampire teeth, red eyes and skin, pointed ears and a deep, growling voice and is voiced by Roger L. Jackson rather than Tara Strong. He has superhuman strength, flame breath, energy orbs and can disguise himself as Timmy. He is a thicker and more powerful version than his organic template, Timmy. Nega-Timmy Nega-Timmy was created when Timmy's father told him to be good right after he wished to do the direct opposite of what ever his parents told him to. Nega Timmy has two fangs, red eyes, tan skin, wears a cloak, is extremely intelligent, and is evil (in short the exact opposite of Timmy). He was originally his evil form and is later his evil twin. The Infamous Imaginary Gary Gah! In the episode, "Love at First Height" Timmy wishes he had the body of a 16 year-old, hunky teenager but still have the mind of a 10 year-old boy; thus, becoming a "supermodel" (a reference to some supermodels' childish attitudes). When Vicky sits next to him on a roller coaster, he utters, "Gah!" as a startle response from being asked his name by Vicky. When asked, "What sort of name is 'Gah'?" he claims it is a Norwegian name. Galactimus In the episode Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, Timmy wishes his parents were superheroes, but later regretted it when they were too busy saving the world to spend time with him. Timmy wishes their powers were gone but they were, "so superpowerful they were invulnerable to magic," and could only be wished back if they willingly gave up their powers, so Timmy wishes himself to become his comic books most powerful cosmic entity, Galactimus (who is pretty much a lookalike of the books' cosmic entity Galactus.) Galactimus was able to defeat Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad, and ordered Cosmo and Wanda (who both looked like the Silver Surfer, but with skateboards instead of surfboards) to remove his parents powers. Older Timmy In the TV movie Channel Chasers, an older version of Timmy appears, he's a muscular man mastering several ways of armed and unarmed combat. At first he's shown as a henchman working for Vicky, but it's later revealed to be doublecrossing her by preventing her to take over the world. After his timeline is changed, he is shown as a middle class worker, father to Tommy and Tammy Turner. One of America's most beloved comedians/Shemp During the TV movie Abra-Catastrophe, Timmy fights Denzel Crocker (keeping his identity hidden through most of the conflict with help from his Groucho glasses) as of "One of America's most beloved comedians", a reference to Groucho Marx. Tibecuadorian Timmy A "Tibercuadorian" tribal version of Timmy Turner seen in "Oh, Brother". His enemy is Francisco (a "Tibecuadorian" tribal version of Francis) and his new brother is Tommy. Timantha Timantha is the female version of Timmy. In the episode The Boy who Would be Queen, Wanda turns Timmy into Timantha after he ridicules the prospect of being a girl so that it would be possible to find an ideal birthday gift for Trixie Tang. Timantha did however become best friends with Trixie when they met at Dimmsdale Mall. This alter-ego is used as a disguise in the video game Breakin' Da Rules. Notes * In the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, Timmy was voiced by Mary Kay Bergman. * In the original concept, Timmy's hat was intended to be blue, but since the blue marker ran out of ink, they used pink instead. *Timmy's hair was originally intended to be red, but his haircolor was changed so it wouldn't match Vicky's. *His trademark pink hat is due to his parents were expecting a girl as his mother was pregnant. *Grandpa babysat Timmy when he was an infant, and due to letting him suck on a pacifier too long, is indirectly responsible for Timmy's buck teeth. *Timmy is allergic to oranges and sauerkraut. *Timmy Turner has only gotten A's on his tests five times. When he got an A in the episode "Cosmo Con," his friends started screaming as they thought the world was coming to an end. *Timmy freaks out at seeing bare feet. In one episode, he got scared at a picture of his grandpa's feet. It may have been where he developed his fear of feet, his grandpa may have made him rub his feet. *Timmy is afraid of clowns. (Goof: In School's Out!: The Musical, Timmy Turner near the end of the movie sees Flappy Bob and he is a clown. But Timmy Turner isn't scared at all. In fact, he seems very happy about this.) * Timmy is ambidextrous. * Timmy loses his giant tooth twice. * Timmy has been eaten 10 times: twice by Vicky, twice by dinosaurs, once by a monster, once by Goddard, once by a plant, once by a shark, once by Mark Chang, and once by the Loch Dimmsdale Monster. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male